disneygamersguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Conor
Conor (referred to as Kid Fury in Gamertag) is the main character of Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything. Conor is a 17-year-old Video-Game Phenom who is forced to attend high school for the first time after a thumb injury sidelines him from the glamorous pro-gaming circuit. He is portrayed by the late Cameron Boyce. Personality Conor is a successful pro video gamer. He is sometimes self-centered, but he is a nice guy and cares about people. He was reluctant to go back to high school because he was made to do so by his mother. He is kind of glad that he went there, though, as he made a few friends. Conor is a slacker and an outsider of that school, but he is well liked. He seems to exhibit self-teaching skills, gaming lore having helped him in many situations. Personal Appearance He has curly brown hair, brown eyes and a freckled face. He has a fit, athletic body and average height and is shown to have excellent athletic skills, dancing skills and coordination. He favours a "hip hop" style of dress - black jeans, hoodies and high-top sneakers. Biography Season 1 Conor got his friends, Wendell, Franklin and Ashley in the pro circuit video gamer team. Where they go is to the school for the week and they go to tournaments on the weekend. In "The Spirit Egg", Conor lost his eyebrows to the Mudd Valley High School students. In "The Rival's Arrival", it is revealed that Conor has an archenemy and rival named Lika. Lika managed to turn Wendell, Franklin and Ashley against Conor and he was on the verge of losing his friends for good. However, with an intelligent move, he made it to defeat Lika and restore his friendships. Relationships 'Ashley' : Main Article: Conor and Ashley Conor and Ashley are great friends. In The Puddin' Party, Connor prevented Ashley from attacking Wendell. Also, in The Incident, Ashley managed to convince Conor to dance again. Plus, it was shown that Conor and Ashley have great chemistry, which is further explored in Season 2. In The Big City, after Conor saves Ashley, they kiss and Ashley confesses to Franklin at the tournament that she liked Conor and Franklin told her to tell Conor about how she feels, but Conor says that it should never happen again and they should remain as friends as that is how a team works and he almost messed it up by kissing Ashley, to her dismay. 'Franklin' Conor and Franklin are friends. Franklin is a self-proclaimed fanboy of Conor. He also bought Conor's signed gaming underwear for 60 bucks, as shown in The Puddin' Party. Wendell Conor and Wendell are great friends. At first, Wendell didn't like Conor and agreed to help him only to eventually get rid of him, but once he got to know him, they became best friends. Trivia *He, Wendell, Franklin and Ashley are the only characters who have appeared in every episode. *Conor is very skilled at any video game. *Conor is wealthy since he made a fortune and endorsements as a video gamer. *Conor is an incredibly gifted dancer. *Despite not being physically suited, Conor has been shown to be a decent football player. *Conor turned 16 at some point in Season 1 as he took his driving test and legal age for that is 16. *Conor turns 17 around season 2. *He appears to have a crush on Ashley. *He is shown to exemplary detective skills. *He had his first kiss Ashley Parker. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Gamers Category:Students Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:2015 Category:2016